youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brian Griffin King
BrianGriffinRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Cub Simba * Brian Griffin (Family Guy) as Adult Simba * Penny (101 Dalmatians) as Cub Nala * Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Adult Nala * Ren (The Ren & Stimpy Show) as Timon * Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) as Pumbaa * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mufasa * Georgette (Oliver & Company) as Sarabi * Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Scar * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Shenzi * Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Banzai * Nigel (Rio) as Ed * Horton (Horton Hears A Who! (2008)) as Rafiki * Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Zazu * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Sarafina * Brontosauruses (King Kong (2005)) as The Wildebeest Stampede Scenes: * The Brian Griffin King part 1: Lucky's Presentation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") * The Brian Griffin King part 2: Carface and Chief's Conversation * The Brian Griffin King part 3: Patch's First Day/Everything the Day Touches * The Brian Griffin King part 4: A: Patch's Pouncing Lesson/B: ("The Morning Report") * The Brian Griffin King part 5: Carface and Patch's Conversation * The Brian Griffin King part 6: Inviting Penny/Ditching Jiminy Cricket/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") * The Brian Griffin King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Patch & Penny Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) * The Brian Griffin King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Inculding Queen Chrysalis, Hopper, & Nigel) * The Brian Griffin King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Chief to the Rescue) * The Brian Griffin King part 10: Kings of the Past * The Brian Griffin King part 11: Carface's Army ("Be Prepared") * The Brian Griffin King part 12: The Brontosaurus Stampede!/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away * The Brian Griffin King part 13: Mooch Takes Over * The Brian Griffin King part 14: Meet Ren and Stimpy * The Brian Griffin King part 15: Past Your Past Behind You/("Hakuna Matata") * The Brian Griffin King part 16: Carface and Jiminy Cricket's Conversation * The Brian Griffin King part 17: Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? * The Brian Griffin King part 18: Annabelle Chased Stimpy/The Reunion * The Brian Griffin King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") * The Brian Griffin King part 20: Brian Griffin and Annabelle's Argument/Meet Horton/Chief's Ghost * The Brian Griffin King part 21: The King has Returned/Ren and Stimpy's Distraction * The Brian Griffin King part 22: Brian Griffin confronts Carface/Brian Griffin Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Brian Griffin King part 23: Brian Griffin vs. Carface/Carface's Death/Happy Ending * The Brian Griffin King part 24: End Credits ("Busa Simba"/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Category:BrianGriffinRockz Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:The Lion King Movies